


the man behind the monster

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fujimaru Ritsuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Phantom's deepest and conflicting wishes.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Phantom of the Opera | Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the man behind the monster

More than anything, Phantom wants his Master to understand him.

More than anything, Phantom wants his Master not to understand him.

He is merely a man who loves so intensely that it consumes his soul. The cursed face of his that no one can see without fear was never his skin, but the human within that killed out of envy and without regret. No mask can cover that; he has never worn a mask.

Even knowing what he is, knowing that Ritsuka deserves far better than he, he is only a man. He longs to whisper words of love to his Master. He yearns to say their name over and over again. To be able to tell them how much they mean to him, not Christine but they themself, is all he could wish for.

And yet. And yet. And yet, and yet, and yet-

It is impossible for him to lower his own rank in Mental Pollution. Ritsuka can only raise theirs to meet him. If the world that they saved repays them with torment, if their mind splinters under its strain, then and only then will they hear what Phantom means to say.

How can he wish that upon the one he loves?


End file.
